


Be Quiet

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Courfeyrac come and go to Enjolras' apartment as they please, no matter what Enjolras does or says. They usually go out of their way to mess with him just to see his reaction, and they get an idea when they realize that the apartment's walls are thin. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

Enjolras was used to Courfeyrac and Grantaire just walking into his house like they owned the place now. They usually bothered him most on the weekend, and since one of them somehow got their hands on a key, they could come and go as they please. Enjolras had tried to take the key away from them so they couldn't do this, but it was no use since they just kept getting more keys. After a while, he just gave up and learned to endure their obnoxiousness.

It was Saturday, and Enjolras was working at the dining room table on some things he had to get done for a class when he heard the two laughing and joking to each other outside of his door before they even came inside. He heard the turning of a key and the opening of a door, and the slamming of it afterwards that made him flinch. He didn't stop reading his papers, though, trying to keep calm and just focus on his work.

"Enjolras, hey!" Grantaire greeted him, patting him on the shoulder before barging into his fridge without even asking first, rifling through the assorted drinks and foods inside. He pulled out a can of coke and opened it before taking a sip. "How's it going? "

"I'm working," Enjolras replied sternly, not shifting his gaze from the paper.

"You gotta loosen up and have some fun sometimes, man," Grantaire tilted his head to the side," You seriously cannot spend all your time working."

"I can do what I want."

Grantaire sighed as he took another sip of his soda.

"We'll be in the living room!" Courfeyrac mock saluted the blonde before the two jokesters bounded into the living room.

Enjolras heard the television turn on and flip through channels, landing on the music channel. Some pop song blared through the speakers, the volume turned up as usual. He expected that, and knew that he was going to get complaints from his neighbors already. He was pretty sure his neighbors wanted to punch him in the face for the constant noise when Courfeyrac and Grantaire were over. Even if the neighbors knocked on his door and told them to quiet down, the two kept making noise and playing music obnoxiously loud, he was sure the police were going to show up one day.

He heard the two of them laughing and were they….jumping on the couch? He was going to get up and tell them to stop doing that, but that's when he heard a bang on the wall and one of them cry out.

He still didn't move, they would probably stop whatever was going on. Or they were just twerking on his wall again and one of them fell. He walked in on that last time, and he never mentioned it ever again to anyone.

"Oh /god/, Courf, Oh god!" Grantaire screamed, letting out a long moan afterwards. It sounded like he was trying to keep from laughing. Enjolras looked up from his papers and in the direction of the living room, staring at the doorway.

"Oh yeah, just like that, fuck me! Oh!" Enjolras could hear Grantaire loud and clear, even through the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. That must have meant they were banging on the wall that was connected to their neighbors. Courfeyrac and Grantaire's moans and groans were overlapping, and Enjolras didn't even want to know what Grantaire was saying at this point.

Enjolras pushed his chair back from the table, and with flushed cheeks he stomped into the living room—only to see Grantaire and Courfeyrac jumping on his couches and messing them up and hitting the wall with their fists. They didn't stop moaning when Enjolras was in the hallway.

"Guys," Enjolras started off quiet, just standing there and staring at them. "Guys, stop. STOP!" And with that, they burst into laughter at the blonde standing in the doorway, face flushed red up to his ears looking like he was going to explode from anger and shock.

Through the obnoxious laughing of the two men now rolling around on the couches holding their stomachs, a knocking on the apartment's door could be heard. Enjolras wished he didn't live in an apartment, and that these two idiots didn't have access to it whenever they wanted to. He wondered why he didn't board up his windows and door already.


End file.
